FIG. 1 is a three dimensional view of a portion of an electronic printed circuit board, a microprocessor device, and a heat sink.
PRIOR ART FIG. 2 shows three views of a first prior art heat sink retainer clip; and
PRIOR ART FIG. 3 shows three views of a second prior art heat sink retainer clip.